The present invention relates to vehicles.
In particular, the present invention relates to that type of vehicle which includes an endless track guided around front and rear rolls.
The present invention relates especially to apparatus for steering a vehicle of this type.
Thus, the present invention relates to that type of vehicle where the endless track becomes longer on one side and correspondingly shorter on the other side, in response to turning of one or both of the end rolls around which the track is guided, in order to enable the vehicle to execute the turns with the endless track assuming a curved configuration during turning of the vehicle.
It has already been proposed to provide for steering of a vehicle of the above type by swivelling the front and rear end rolls through substantially equal angles when executing partial turns as well as when turning the vehicle along its mimimum turning radius. However, experience has shown that this type of vehicle steering is not entirely satisfactory in all respects, particularly with respect to the directional stability of the vehicle, which is to say the stability with which it is possible to steer the vehicle. Thus, with vehicles of the above type when the front and rear end rolls together with the front and rear ends of the track are turned through substantially equal angles it has been found that it is not possible to maintain desired control of the vehicle particularly at speeds which are comparatively high for a vehicle of the above type.